Talk:Pro Wrestling Wiki
Upcoming deletions The majority of the articles here will be deleted and partially recreated in the next few days. Any unsourced images will also be deleted, as there is an image policy (PW:IMAGE) now in effect. Rspw.info 13:51, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :Why will they be deleted and recreated? Please note that if the recreated text is derived from the current articles, you ought to keep the page histories to ensure the original authors are attributed (this is needed to adhere to the license). Angela talk 14:54, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::Most (if not all) of the articles currently posted here are taken word-for-word from Wikipedia, and contain a large amount of material and coding that is not relevant to the scope and goal of this project. Some of the articles are also redundant (due to real names being used instead of ring names, typographical errors, etc.). The articles will be completely rewritten to reflect the difference between Wikipedia and the Pro Wrestling Wikia. - Chadbryant 15:15, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :::It would be useful to redirect the real names to the ring names rather than delete them since it makes it makes it morely likely a reader would find what they're looking for. Angela talk 17:53, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::::That will be done as well. - Chadbryant 20:38, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Copying from Wikipedia If you copy an article from Wikipedia, please remove the superfluous categories before saving your work. This will help the cleanup effort immensely. Also, please do not copy wrestling images from Wikipedia, even if they are marked as "free use" - at least two editors on Wikipedia have taken copyrighted/non-free images, edited them, and uploaded them under a free-use license. This is unacceptable. Rspw.info 05:20, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Pro Wrestling Wikia Cleanup The majority of the old entries here have been deleted. A project (see PW:PROJECT) has been created to repopulate the Wikia. Rspw.info 06:18, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Archive? With Chad Bryant and RSPW apparently no longer active here, maybe archive the discussion on the main page and replace it with a to-do list or something?--DanZero 16:00, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :I just discovered this particular wiki a few days ago and I must say that the main page can be a little confusing for anyone new. I think there should be a consideration to revamp the main page to include a better nav option. What I mean is I think instead just putting up as a link, perhaps we could expand upon that and include some article links (such as WWE or TNA) as a starting point for visitors. :I think a to-do list would fit somewhere on the main page as well. I'll toy with a mock page under my username, see what I can come up with. -Electricbolt 03:32, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ::How exactly is the main page confusing? I think overall it's just fine. Why fix something that isn't broken? Our main concern on this Wiki should be adding and expanding articles, not worrying so much about messing around with the main page. RobJ1981 05:38, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :::I think I should have worded differently. I'm thinking there should be some sort of navigation (besides just linking the index page) in the right hand box, Just as a way for people to move around quickly on this site. I don't know, the main page doesn't have to change, I'm just considering from a personal standpoint as I don't generally randomly search for a particular item but go through a collection of articles related to each other. -Electricbolt 08:18, 4 July 2007 (UTC)